User blog:Dengarde/*grumble* Stupid Cliff. Stupid Barbara. Stupid Rich. Stupid Kent, and their STUPID, STUPID FACES.
Okay, so for my next Saint + Overtime mode run, and I had just completed Case 3-1. My plan: Go beat Cliff, recruit Barbara, Rich, and Josh, make it make to the plaza to deal with Kent, recruit Gordon, and save them all before case 4-1 activated. That plan went horribly, horribly wrong. Okay, so I got to Cliff and he kept running around, stabbing me in the back, and running off to the vents. Even using the mini chainsaw, this cause the fight to go longer then expected. the fight ended around 12:05. Already more behind then I'm comfortable with. So then I recruit the three survivors, and I'm rushing to get them all to the Paradise Plaza. To save some time, I take them through the second floor entrance, but once I set a waypoint down the hall, things start getting ugly. First, Josh was just standing there, like an idiot. I had to push him around a few times to get him moving. So once I get them down the hall, at the very last second, I noticed that Barbara got grabbed by a zombie. And of course, the moment I notice this, I get the loading screen to Wonderland. So I go back, set another waypoint to Josh and Rich would stay put, and go and get Barbara. SHE WAS ALMOST ALL THE WAY AT THE HARDWARE STORE. So I get her back, and rush to Wonderland. It's around 12:40. I rush clear a path for the zombies and set a waypoint in the bathroom. but Rich? While Josh and Barbara are almost at the bathroom, Rich is still at the entrance because HE STARTED CRAWLING. So I go back and do everything I can to get him moving again. Panicking, I set a waypoint next to him hoping he'd get to his destination and stand up. Big mistake, because Josh and Barbara were now coming back, and Rich STILL won't get up. So I have to pound him to the ground with a knee drop. He then got up, and I get everyone into the bathroom, and IMMEDIATELY use the shortcut. I check the time real fast. 12:58. Oh my god oh my god what the hell, I have ten seconds! so I rush to Kent as fast as I can, but before I can get to him... SCOOP CHANCE LOST!!! NOOOOOOO!!! Oh, but WAIT! There's still hope! KENT IS STILL HERE!!! So I go ant talk to him real fast hoping it would still let me do Photographers pride. He's talking to me, come on man! Let me show you my pictures!!!! ...It never gave me the prompt to show him my pictures. Instead, it just went to the Failure cutscene, and Kent just laughed at me and ran off. And as if that wasn't enough of an insult, Barbara died instantly after that scene for some stupid reason. ...**** you, Dead Rising. **** you SO. MUCH. *goes off to cry* Category:Blog posts